Loving
by Bolinsexual
Summary: In public, Mako, Bolin, and Korra seem like the best of friends. But in private, even when they're not all in bed, Korra treats them both with the love and tenderness of a girlfriend… or at least tries to. - Makorralin


"Ugh, I can't believe you use to work all these years. I mean, it's not fun. At all," the earthbender complained as they both walked into their section of Air Temple Island.

Korra, Mako, and Bolin were all happy that Tenzin agreed to letting them share a small cottage together on the other side of the girl's dormitory. It had what the three needed, a bedroom, a patio, living room, and kitchen, eating area, two bathrooms. The two-bathroom thing was a plus due to both of the boys being such females by taking the most time and using all the hot water.

The two boys decided to find jobs since they wanted to repay the Airbending family for their hospitality. At first Tenzin didn't want to hear it, but with the new baby, money was a great thing. Korra even wanted to help out somehow, but while being the Avatar, existing was just enough for people to send gifts and money just from exposing Amon for who he really was and returning the bending of those who suffered without it the most.

But everything worked out for the group couple. Living together was the first step to them getting ready for the future that they hoped to have together. While having the two boys out to work and Korra being the housewife/Avatar at home didn't sit well with her at first, but she grew use to it. The less work the better for her. Not to mention her and Mako switched the housewife role from time to time.

Mako and Bolin got the first jobs that were practically thrown at them. The firebender back to the power plant, and Bolin stuck with the help of rebuilding the numerous things that Amon's takeover helped destroy. The jobs weren't hard, but with long hours, and everyday, the pay ended up being pretty good by the end of the week. Both boys planned to buy Korra something just for being her, and so far it was working out perfectly.

Mako rolled his eyes. "It's work Bo, what did you expect? Besides, get use to it. Working is going to be in your future."

He started taking off the construction uniform given to him at the door. "Please, don't remind me. Hopefully by then it'll be an easy job where I can make a lot of money and sit on my butt most of the time."

The firebender scoffed as he took off his shoes. "I love the fantasy world you live in."

His green eyes rolled at his brother's sarcasm. "Oh please Mako, I don't have time for your sass."

"There's always time for my sass," he mumbled while walking into the foyer, "besides, before you know it, it'll be easier to ignore."

"What, your sass?" he questioned while trailing behind him.

Mako sucked his teeth. "Forget I ever said anything."

"Well that's not hard to do, trust me," he mumbled with his eyes finally settling on Korra.

She was in the kitchen and doing something she shouldn't be doing in the kitchen. Cooking. She's failed numerous times at it, so they always told her to stay away and let them do it, but of course she was headstrong and had to take the task head on. Both boys shared a look before fully walking into the scented room and joined her at both sides.

She noticed the two of them and pecked the both of them on their cheeks. "Hey guys! I wanted to try making dinner tonight."

"Yeah, we see," Mako began while looking in the other pots, "do you got it?"

Korra placed a piece of her hair behind her ear with a nod. "I'm sure of it. Pema's been giving me cooking lessons."

Bolin nodded while sticking his finger in another pot. "Well it seems like it's working out, but why?"

Her eyes connected with his. "Why what?"

"Why learn how to cook? Me and Mako do it just fine, right?" he asked while leaning against the counter top.

Korra blew a sigh through her lips before she stopped stirring the pot. "I just want to be a good girlfriend alright? I'm not feminine or anything, being a housewife is foreign to me. Plus I really want to show my affection for you guys in a nicer way other than us having sex all the time, so I really want to learn these skills and feel like I'm doing my duty as a girlfriend." she finished with a fold of her arms.

The brother's shared a look, before Mako spoke up. "Korra, you're a perfect girlfriend. Cooking and cleaning is housewife stuff you might have to do in the future if we have kids or something. Right now, I'll just continue to do most of it."

"Hey! I help some too," Bolin started with a pout, "besides, you don't have to be feminine and stuff. You're perfect just the way you are! Being the Avatar is all you need to worry about. Let Mako continue to do what he does best and be mom."

He glared at his younger brother. "Bolin is right. It's nice that you're trying for us, but we got it covered."

"Really? You don't mind that I suck at stuff like this?" she asked with a smile appearing on her face.

He lightly chuckled. "It's fine. I'll continue to be the mom, while you and Bolin can be the dad's."

His brother let out a sound of approval while Korra's smile only widened. "Good," she stated before turning around to turn off the pots and pans, "now I think we should have sex." she mumbled while grabbing both their hands to lead them to their bedroom.

Both boys shared a look, they knew this was coming. Korra wanted sex all the time, it had to be an Avatar thing. A stomach growl was heard from the younger brother. "What about dinner?"

She scoffed while pushing the two boys into the bedroom. "It can wait."

* * *

something else old i wrote that i found. i decided to post it because why the fuck not.

review please. :)

~bolinsexual


End file.
